


The place he was destined to be

by AbbieD_Arcy



Series: Of bookshops and Bentleys (Ineffable Husbands Week 2019) [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale in Love (Good Omens), Boys In Love, Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentioned God (Good Omens), Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sleeping Together, Tired Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "He let himself drift again to sleep think how the all their moments, their path together, their trip through humanity history had bought him to where he was destined to be."Filling the prompts of trip and destination for the Ineffable husbands week 2019





	The place he was destined to be

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not on time. But so had a shitty day, I'm tired, sleep deprived and had a shitty day. 
> 
> So I turn into a ball of fluff and soft things when this shit things happen. Writing is sooo therapeutic for me, that it makes me relax and just be me again.
> 
> This one it's a fill for trip and destination... And wrote it in less than an hour, so if you are any mistake tell me and I'll correct it.
> 
> Hope you all like it!
> 
> Love 
> 
> Abbie

Everything had bought to this moment. To them, curled together in Crowley's bed, mess of limbs and tired because, hey, they just stopped the Apocalypse (with a big A and all).  
  
For Crowley, who is half asleep with his angel in his arms (and it's his angel, his not theirs, not Hers) Aziraphale is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.  
  
His snowy white curlies that shine with the right light like they are make of silver and sunshine. Lips curled into a soft smile that he hopes is because he is having pleasant dreams. Hands, resting against his inexistent-yet-there heart that has been his since the moment he showed his amazing caring and sweet self.  
  
He lets himself enjoy the warmth of the Heavenly Fire that courses through this angel being. (Hey, he is a snake, and he likes warmth). But it's more like that. It's his angels presence, calm and steady always bringing out the best parts of himself. It's the smell that lingers in his curls, something that makes him feel safe and at home.   
  
But it's his angel's hands possessively in his heart keeping him grounded and knowing that he is so irrevocably in love with Aziraphale that it has let an indelible mark in his being.  
  
  
A mark he wants everyone to see.  
  
The part that still prays, sends a quick thanks to Her, for allowing them to have this (and hopefully more) time together.

* * *

He wakes first and founds himself trapped in the arms of his demon. Resting nearly on top of him, Crowley has his arms encasing him and their faces nearly pressing together.  
  
Knowing that he is a deep sleeper (even more so after stopping time all around the world just to stop the Apocalypse) he rearranges himself to lay beside him, still between his arms, but now not crushing him.  
  
He doesn't know what he has done to gain the loyalty and love of his demon. His beautiful demon who could have anyone he wished for. But he loved him.  
  
Crowley loved his clumsy and soft self.  
  
He let himself drift again to sleep think how the all their moments, their path together, their trip through humanity history had bought him to where he was destined to be.  
  
Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, love and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Have a nice night!


End file.
